Run
by mosters
Summary: Something happened to Rose in Pete's world. Something that makes her start running and is able to run. Will she run back to the Doctor somehow? (Also, note this is when Amy and Rory were with the Doctor, so like beginning of season seven. Also, I guess this is slightly AU and this is a really bad summary.) Please RR! It would be appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

_**Later**_

Rose. Rose Tyler. Rose Tyler and the Doctor. TARDIS. Love. The words tasted foreign on my tongue. I haven't gone by Rose in so long. Not since he died. Not since before I was bitter and cold and angry. I'm like him, I think. At least now I am.

_**Now **_

The meta-crisis died in war, as a commander by my side. A war that he and I were leading. The people of Earth called it The One War; the enemy didn't have a name for it. It was between the humans of Pete's world and the remaining Cybermen with the Daleks that were waiting, unknown to Torchwood until it was almost too late. The whole thing is actually kinda poetic in a really twisted way. I think, if I hadn't died with him, I would have been fine. If I hadn't been killed that day, I would have learned to live again. But I did get killed. And I did not die.

Right before I died, I was thinking of the Doctor, the Doctor that left me on that beach, almost a year ago. I was thinking about him in his own universe. If he missed me, what he would think if he saw me now, leading the good people of Earth. What he would say, that sort of thing. I missed him, especially at that moment, during war.

Out of all things and places, it was a gun, at Bad Wolf Bay. I can't believe it. I still can hardly believe it. It makes more sense now, though. It was a traitor, too, that shot us. Her name was Baylee McCain, and I trusted her. My killer was someone I trusted. I don't think she felt any grief over it, either. In fact, I told her where and how I came into this universe, and she probably thought it would be poetic, too. She was good. Before that, she was good. Better than me. Loyal. I considered her part of the family. My little family of the meta-crisis (I really can't thing of him as the Doctor right now), Pete, Mum, and Toby. She was one of the first real friends I made in this world, and she was the first person that killed me.

I really wouldn't have suspected her. No one would. Her eyes weren't those of a traitor; they were bright and blue. She was small and pretty. London wasn't even her home. America was. I always asked her why she dyed pink stripes in her hair, and why she didn't follow Torchwood regulations, and she always would laugh and say, "Oh, Rose. You know me. I like to be a hipster. Besides, breaking the rules is fun!" My killer called herself a hipster and told me breaking rules were fun ( which was most likely some sick joke with herself about what she was doing).

When she shot me and my husband, she was as shocked as I was when I returned to the land of the living half an hour later. She was as shocked as I was, when after I saw my dead husband on the ground, I took her gun from the sand at her feet and shot her. I, Rose Tyler, shot a person, murdered them. A pretty brunette with a little sister and parents, waiting for her in America. Waiting for her to come back as a hero, as a lieutenant commander to the Captain Tyler, in Torchwood, London. I watched the light go out of her eyes; I heard something inside me breaking. Then, I turned to him, the meta-crisis, my husband of eight months(ten months together), my life really, and whatever inside me that was breaking, broke.

I threw the gun on the ground and flung myself at him, his corpse. He couldn't be dead. It wasn't allowed. This universe wouldn't allow it. No universe would allow the last of the Time Lords to be dead. Except he wasn't a Time Lord. He was mortal, while I apparently, was not. I cried and then I didn't cry. This had to end. Not just this war, myself as well. He would want it to be over. So, I took out my walkie talkie and called it in to my other lieutenant, Professor Issac Hugg, called Huggs by his friends.

"Captain? Where have you been? We've been looking for you. The fight is going well on our part," he informed me over the static of the walkie.

"Professor, there's been three deaths at Bad Wolf Bay. My husband, a traitor and Rose Tyler," my voice probably sounded distant and cold, even over the horrible reception of the walkie.

There was silence over the walkie, cold, untouchable silence, the sounds of war muted to my ears. It was too much. I hurled it at the ground and shot it, with the .45 caliber used on me a while ago. I burned Baylee's body and shot her walkie, too. I left him, not even giving his body a glance, shutting off my feelings, allowing them to slip in through cracks in my heart.

Walking to a cave nearby, I felt numb. So numb. I could feel my legs, but they didn't feel like they were moving. Logic disagreed, the cave was getting closer. Good. I could barely see anymore. The blood in my veins felt cold, my head ice. I sat down, with my back pencil straight. I waited for what, I don't know.

In that cave, at Bad Wolf Bay, I left myself. I was not Rose Tyler. I was not Captain Tyler. I would be listed on the list of the dead for a war, for the second time, in a new universe. Issac would take my place. The only people who will mourn my husband and I will by my mum and Pete. My soldiers will miss me, I suppose. I decided then, that if I were not Rose Tyler, the Doctor's companion, I would have to the Bad Wolf, killer of monsters, fight of evil. Because I think then that it hit me. For whatever reason I could not die. I didn't try to figure out how and why exactly how until later.

Logic didn't seem to mean anything that day. Actually, that day, the word logic didn't exist. It just wasn't working. I don't really believe in logic anymore. I lost my faith. Mainly, because when I walked out of that small, dark cave, I watched energy rise out of my husband's dead body, I could see energy floating to a shape that looked suspiciously like the TARDIS. The only reason I started running was because as the energy was reshaping itself, his body was fading. The numbness in my body was gone, the feelings rushed back and punched me in the gut.

"Stop! Don't you dare leave me! Don't you dare!" I grasped his hand and held it to my face. "Nononononono. You said forever at our wedding. You promised," I smiled a little then, when his body was almost completely gone. I smiled for him, at him, for us. It didn't make sense. And none of this was fair. Is this what fate wants? Is a new TARDIS compensation for him? That was hardly fair, and fate knew it. But, it didn't matter then. At that moment I just let myself remember him, drink him in, prepare myself. "I love you," I whispered, just before his body totally disappeared, his energy finally drained. The new TARDIS hummed, as if in response to my oath, response to new life. I promised myself then, at that exact moment, that whatever I did now, it would be for him, in his name. That's why I looked one more time at Baylee's burning body, that's why I didn't allow myself to cry, that's why I stepped into the TARDIS, that was a much darker blue than his is. That's why I started running.

I am not Rose Tyler anymore. I refuse to be and the world accepted the fact. I am not Rose Tyler anymore, but that is the day I started running. That is the day when I started following the first and only command that ever made sense to me. A word said to me by the last of the Time Lords, by the Oncoming Storm, by a man I would see again, even though the consequences would be great. An alien that changes his face, a wanderer that travels, a savior that holds my heart. The most important word in my life, and his.

"Run."

_**A/N: So, yeah. What do you think? And things are very confusing right now, I know. They will be explained, I promise. Read and review, please. :) Also, can you tell me if you want to read the whole thing about her finding her way back to the Doctor, who will be Eleven, by the way, or if you just want me to skip ahead to that part.**_


	2. Chapter 2- I'm Ready

_**Chapter Two**_

I stepped into the TARDIS and realized I had no idea how to fly it. Not a clue. I never needed to, and it always looked so confusing and funny how the Doctor did it, I never even thought of asking. All the same, it really bothered me. At least the high I had from knowing my destiny, my role, was gone. I was very, very tired, and I couldn't even think. Not with that sort of weariness that seeps into your bones, the tiredness that keeps you from getting up in the morning. From a distance, I thought I heard the doors slam shut, locking me in, and I rather sensed, than felt, the TARDIS move. Then I passed out, and I dreamed.

The dreams were vivid and wonderful and frightening. Terrifying and crazy and magical. Lovely and horrible and scary. There was a mad man in a box, a girl who waited. A plastic Roman. There were vampires in Venice, an old, sad creature in space, Earth's protector, Winston Churchill, and a little girl with a name from a fairy tale. Vince Van Goh. I dreamed a proposal, and a nurse with a wife called Pond, saving the world. I saw the Last Centenarian guarding and waiting beside a box, a made-up box come to life. It was the nightmares that woke me. A vengeful god, a house full of terror, a choice, stone that was alive, and nights with no stars. Nights with complete darkness and fear. Nights that needed light, and wolves to howl at the moon. Nights without order and peace and sanity. It was creepy.

I woke up disoriented and afraid, gasping for breath. Laying on the floor of the ship, the rush of knowing and remembering came back to me. Where I was, what had happened, what I had done. There was no physical pain from the bullet; none at all. And I could feel something, something burning inside my body, a desperate urge to sleep overwhelmed me. The TARDIS, this TARDIS felt alive. Like it was breathing, humming, singing a melody for me to go back to dreaming, to nightmares.

My hands started glowing, burning; I couldn't see. My heart felt like it was about to burst. I leaned back my head and screamed. The TARDIS wanted me to sleep; I could feel that now. I could also sense that would be bad, it would finish whatever it had started. It was too late, and the pain was too much. I leaned my head back and my eyes dropped close.

_**~Rory~**_

Rory Williams, fiance to Amelia Pond and companion to the Doctor, had just started his two thousand years of waiting for her to wake up and step out of the Pandorica. If you asked if he were lonely at all during those long centuries, he would lie and say only sometimes. He was lonely all the time. Of course, there were times when he felt less lonely, or almost happy. More often so, there were times when he was depressed and enraged. But there were only a few times when he wasn't lonely at all. This was one of those times.

Rory loved Amy. He had to, to wait that long for her in brutal isolation. But it was true that it was a little unfair, even he admitted that. He never regretted waiting and guarding and protecting. Not once had he ever considered changing that. But, still, he did think that those times when he was curious about something was the balance trying to make things a little more fair.

Ir was his third night, guarding that box. The night sky still held no stars and he wasn't at all used to that. It was unnerving and uncomfortable. It gave you a type of fear that had no real drive. Anyways, as he was standing military style by the door, where if you entered you would find the precious box, he swore he heard the familiar whoosh sound of the TARDIS. He ran out, and saw to his utter amazement, saw a dark blue TARDIS. In the three seconds he gawked it, he would recall it looking drastically different than his own. It would continue to bother him for a long time after that, until he saw it again. He would always think to himself, "It looked so off; it couldn't have been the Doctor's." He was right. It certainly wasn't the Doctor's.

The funny thing is, although Rose and Rory didn't know it, the short time Rose was awake was turning that chance visit.

_**~Back to Rose~**_

I dreamed more. This time of the trio again, occasionally with a woman called River. With my Doctor too, I dreamed of his life after I got stuck, and I dreamed his death. My first Doctor mad an appearance as well. His life before he met me, right after the Time War. My husband's death, on repeat, over and over and over again.

When I woke for the second time, it was because it was time to wake. I could feel it. I wasn't burning anymore and my hands weren't glowing. I lyed still for a long time, counting my breaths. A peace overtook me, then an uncontrollable anger anchored with a curiosity as to "How" and "Why" burned within me.

"What the hell is happening?" I screamed, jumping up loudly. "Why is this happening to me? How? I don't understand it." I spread my hands out in surrender. "Oh, Doctor. My Doctor. I'm so sorry," dropping to my knees, I didn't think anyone would answer, but something did.

'Look in the mirror,' a metallic, feminine voice reverberated in my head. 'Some answers will be held there.' I was about to ask the voice who it was, but it answered before I could ask. 'Don't you understand, child? no. of course you don't. Not yet. But you will, I promise. I will tell you more after you look in the mirror.'

I had to look now. There were no other options. I got stood up sluggishly and walked just as slow and broken. The voice pushed me forward, guided me to the bathroom, explaining how the rooms didn't change here, how there was just a control room, a kitchen, bedroom, a lab(doubling as a library), and a bathroom. When I reached the bathroom, I stopped leaning on the doorway.

"Tell me who you are, and what ill see, and then ill look," I whispered into nothing, closing my eyes on the cool frame of the door.

'I am the voice of the TARDIS, though this is a more humanized version. Young Wolf, in the mirror, you will see yourself, new and improved, as people say. You will also find a solution to many of your problems, and answer to the rest of your life. As for the answer to the question you are thinking, we are in limbo. Neither here, nor there. Existing, and not existing. Now look, and you can decide what we do.'

I nodded slowly, took a deep breath, and looked.

I screamed.

My brown eyes were gone. They were golden! My hair was long and healthy and golden too. I seemed to glow with strands of bright yellow thread, and a word came to mind, Time Energy.

I stared intensely at the reflection for a long time, until the TARDIS spoke again. 'You're thinking how. It was a long and difficult process of ten years. You slept while I worked. To say it simply, I changed the code of your DNA. I wove new energy into it Time Energy. I could only do that because you were killed, and it began the process. You already know I am a humanized state of the ship you are so at home at. I am made from the part Time Lord's energy. This was one way, a desperate way, that one could go at making a TARDIS. I am, however, a new kind. The first of my kind. I only hardly survived and mutated you, and I had to grow and multiply the TARDIS and Time energy already inside of you yo do both. I wont be like this for much longer; a few more days, maybe. You're immortal, and very soon I cannot help you. What do you want to do, New Wolf?'

"I still don't understand. But I will soon. Can I... Can I get back to my universe?" I let all my hope shine through with those words, saying it like a last prayer.

'It's what I have been trying to do. But you cannot. Not for another three hundred years or so. If you're lucky.'

My heart sank. Of course. Of course. I shouldn't have hoped. "Will I still be able to fly you?"

'Yes. It is in your new code. Among other useful things, like understanding languages and maths better than you ever have before."

I nodded, knowing this made me feel more prepared and gave me the bravery I needed to say what I said next. "I made a promise to someone. A promise that I will keep. Everything I do will be for him. I will help people in this universe, however I can. I'll find a way back soon. I'm ready," at my words I turned my head up and shuddered, thinking of the starless nights that one day, I would find myself in.

But, I'm ready.

I will come soon, My Doctor.

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows and favorites! It means a lot. When Rose is alone for a long time, I'm only going to take a couple chapters to highlight her important adventures. Also, ill be flashing to Rory whenever something he sees is important to the story. And yes. An easier solution to get back may be found. But first, we have to push Rose. I haven't decided whether or not her adventures will be in third person or first, so yeah. Prepare yourselves! Also note its a really important goal of mine to get this up but I watch the anniversary.**_


End file.
